Together
by Harco8059
Summary: Last part of Just Bored... Lemon...


**Together**

**NC-17 (strictly no minors or hatred of slash pairing)**

**Pairings: ZeKa and KaZe**

**Disclaimer: Not mine to take… xD**

**A/N: I didn't put this part of Just Bored cause I've marked it completed but I came up for The last part of it…I'm not sure of this part...Since this is the first time I did write switching… But let me know what you think… xD**

* * *

><p>After minutes of whipping Kaname.<p>

The proud prince was writing on Zero's hands.

Both vampires filled with lust.

"Oh Kaname, You definitely gonna get it" Zero huskily said.

His voice is full of lust and desire.

"Let me take you Kaname-sama" He breathes in and takes a nip at the side of the neck of his lover.

Teasing him.

Loving him.

Kaname didn't know what to do since he was always the dominant one.

He always thought that Zero is an adorable kitten waiting to be ravished by its owner.

He didn't expect that Zero would like to take him.

But the thought never seem so bad.

He can always give Zero the free taste being the dominant one.

It's Zero's right to take it.

He can't speak but he can only nod due to unbearable lust.

Zero saw this.

He opens the drawer where the lubricant is hidden.

He wants to devour Kaname.

Make him feel what he always feel when Kaname takes him.

He teases Kaname's nipples with the whip.

Kaname trembled at that.

Zero teases Kaname for awhile and pours some lubricant at his slender fingers.

He sucks Kaname's nipples while he pushes one finger at Kaname's hole.

His lover bucked up to the intrusion.

"Its okay, Just Relax" He murmured encourage words to his tensed lover.

Kaname barely hears the words of encouragement on Zero's lips since he was focusing himself to relax.

After for a few minutes while Kaname thought it is for eternity.

He managed himself to relax and bucked up for more.

"Kaname, are you ok?" Zero asked, he didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Yeah" Kaname panted.

Zero looks at him for a moment then added another finger to stretch his lover.

He scissors it and when he managed to impale his fingers in to his lover's prostrate.

Kaname gave a silent scream of pleasure.

Zero pulls out his finger and lube the dildo he saw awhile ago. [Found in Kaname's drawer]

Kaname panted and moan.

He anticipated the heat of Zero's.

But he was impaled by a cold yet big thing that he didn't know what it is.

He looks at Zero and saw that a dildo just impaled him.

"Zero" he growled warningly.

Zero looks at him innocently then smirked.

He pushed the dildo in and hard.

It surely straight to Kaname's prostrate.

Who just bucked up and moan louder.

"Zero, enough of the foreplay" he hisses "If you don't take me now. I will take you"

And he meant every single word he says even though he was currently handcuffed.

Fuck.

Zero immediately retracted the dildo and lubes his cock.

He secretly knows that Kaname will take him after this.

It's so rare for him to be the kinky type but he can't wait for that moment.

The air between them screams of lust, love and pleasure.

He pushes in.

Kaname tensed again but slowly he relaxes himself.

He nodded, giving signal for Zero to continue.

Zero thrust awkwardly.

After for a few moments they found their rhythm.

Zero thrust hard and impaled himself to the depths of Kaname's inside and straight to his prostrate.

He strokes Kaname's cock at the same time he thrust back and forth.

The two of them are in sky high and after a hard thrust from Zero.

Kaname came hard.

Harder than he realize.

And after that, Zero came and fell a top of Kaname.

Minutes have past and they regain their regular breathing.

Zero took off of the handcuffs.

While Kaname smirks.

He scoops Zero and brings him to his lap.

Zero let out a yelp but Kaname covers it.

They kiss passionately.

More like eat each other faces.

Kaname started to get hard again and Zero isn't falling behind of it.

He hover his fingers on Zero's mouth.

"Suck" he commanded it.

Zero takes the fingers in and sucks it vigorously.

When Kaname knows that his fingers are wet enough.

He didn't waste time and penetrated at Zero's hole.

Zero is still in his lap.

Moaning for more.

Writhing for more.

Kaname's fingers impaled at Zero's prostrate and push it harder.

"Kaname, Please" He didn't care if someone hears them.

He only cares for Kaname to fuck him.

Here and now.

Kaname lubes his cock and push it inside.

Zero bounced at the intrusion.

They moan together.

Kaname sucks at the sensitive side of Zero's neck while he thrust back hard.

Zero is bouncing in his lap.

Moaning and writhing for pleasure.

Kaname bares his fang and injected it to Zero's most sensitive side of the neck.

Upon from the double intrusion.

Zero can't take it anymore and came very hard that he saw stars for a moment.

Kaname drank Zero's unique blood while he impaled himself on Zero's prostrate dead on.

He came after that.

After for two rounds of mind blowing sex.

They cuddled each other.

Kissing each other.

With no care of the world.

They don't care about the others.

As long as they are together.

They are fine.

Together, they are one.

End

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
